Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Food processors are well known. Trends in domestic food processors indicate a desire, by consumers, for a food processor with a wider feed tube. A wider feed tube means that more ingredients and larger ingredients can be introduced into the device, thereby shortening food preparation time and adding convenience. However, food processors with sufficiently large feed tubes are expected to have and sometimes required to have safety interlock devices that prevent or at least minimise injury caused by accident or even intentional acts. In food processors with such safety devices, the internal blades of the food processor will not rotate unless the pusher is first inserted into the feed tube.
In addition to safety features, consumers also expect performance and convenience features.
Food processors with larger feed tubes require larger blades, accessories and motors. These features tend to introduce unwanted vibration and extra stresses on the components.